Maura's Secret: Will their friendship survive?
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Jane wanna surprise Maura for her birthday but she could be the one surprise. Will their friendship survive after this revelation. What Maura secret can make Jane change her mind about their friendship? This fanfiction is for Sally, she will understand #ParisPatriotsYouAre
**Hello everyone,**

 **There is a little fanfiction, a one-shot that born in my imagination when I realise something about my bestfriend Sally. Hope you'll enjoy the one-shot. I can't wait to read your reviews and your comments.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Take care,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

 **PS: I'm sorry for my grammar, English isn't my mother language and I don't have a beta reader. So if there are any mistakes, there are mine. ;)**

 **PS2: There will be a possible second or third chapter if you love it.**

* * *

 **MAUWRA'S SECRET: Will their friendship survive?**

Jane had spent the week at the other end of the country for a training camp. She had now only one idea came back to Boston, her family and her normal life. She had never really appreciated leave her hometown. She knew the place by heart and felt safe in the streets of her city.

In the cab, Jane played with the ring she wore on her left ring finger. She couldn't help smiling. It was the last gift from Frost before his accident. Jane had refused to wear at first but after Frost's death, she couldn't help but wear it. Frost had arrived the morning of Valentine's Day and offered the same ring to Jane and Maura. Maura saw this as a strong symbol for friendship. She had failed to see the joke which was behind the gift. From the first day, Maura proudly wore on her ring finger.

Jane let out a small laugh. They were perhaps not together in a loving relationship but they were like. They knew everything about one of the other. Every night, none of them was able to go to bed without making sure that the other one was fine. Each time it was time to come back home from a trip, the first stop, was always the other one house.

Today Jane has decided to surprise Maura. It was her birthday and she has managed to come back earlier for Maura. There was no way that her best friend spent the evening alone, the day of her birthday. Jane knew that the Rizzoli's had spent the day to celebrate Maura's birthday but nobody had stayed after seven o'clock.

She thought to find Maura quietly tucked into her bed with a medical journal in her hands. Lost in reading, up from time to time her glasses. Jane would never admit it but she had always loved when Maura wears her glasses.

Jane paid the taxi and slipped quietly into the house. Just she had closed the door that she was surprised to hear Maura frustration against television. She wasn't dreaming, she heard well a baseball game on television. She didn't remember that the Red Sox played that night. She lingered for a moment in the hall and what she heard almost made her jump.

"Yeah! Home run. That's my Beltran!" Exclaimed Maura proudly.

Beltran? Jane was dreaming. Maura, her best friend had just approved and congratulate a player from the Yankees! As an inveterate fan of the Red Sox, Jane had to act and what she found in the living room was worth the detour. Maura was standing in front of her couch. A glass of wine in hand, eyes glued to the screen. The Yankees were playing against the White Sox and were led to a home run. Maura was too engrossed in the game to realize that she has an audience. She took her glass in one go while the White Sox pitcher playing his ball. Alex Rodriguez hit the ball with all his strength and sent it beyond the limits of the stadium. Maura jumped for joy and turned on herself.

"Yeah! A-Rod is back!"

She froze when she saw Jane, there in her living room, standing arms crossed over her chest. She felt very much alone in this situation. Jane looked at her with surprise. An arched eyebrow and a half-smile on her lips.

"Jane? You…"

"Surprise!"

She approached and kissed her on the cheek and wished her a happy birthday. Maura didn't dare move. Jane stepped back and let her bag down on the couch. She reached inside looking for her gift for Maura. The package wasn't very big but Jane knew that the gift would please Maura.

"Well, happy birthday."

Maura took the package with a trembling hand and gingerly unwrapped it. Jane looked at her with a smile. Maura opened the box and her eyes widened. She was dreaming. Jane couldn't have bought her this wristband there. They were more than once walk past by the jewelry. Maura had admired this bracelet for weeks. Hesitating to buy it. Since she knew Jane, she was always afraid of spending too much money. She always had her compulsive shopping seizures when she was under stress but she was more careful especially about jewelry. Jane had always pushed her to buy it. She invited her to at least try it. The day she had finally decided to do so, the jewel had been bought and was no longer in the window of their jewelry. It was there for over a year already.

"You ... Jane, this bracelet is worth a fortune. How?"

"The price isn't important, Maura. I knew you liked it, I bought it, that's all. I wanted to once offer you a proper gift that you deserve."

Jane gently took the bracelet and came attach around Maura's wrist. Cartier panther was obviously to delight the beautiful blonde. The black "toile de moire" married perfectly Maura's wrist. The young Italian letting her fingers run on diamonds and emeralds covering the panther white gold.

"Thank you, Jane. I'll take care of, I promise."

"I have no doubt about it." Jane replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Now I'd like you to explain, the Yankees, really?"

"I ... uh ... Don't hate me, Jane. Please. But it's a long story and I never really knew how to tell you. You're a Red Sox fan since forever, I couldn't tell you that I was a Yankees fan. I couldn't."

Jane looked at her with surprise. She sat on the couch, dragging Maura with her. The beautiful blonde sat down next to Jane. Her eyes were filled with worry. Jane suddenly felt guilty about the situation.

"You'll have to explain me. I don't understand Maura."

"Ok, so when we met. I knew immediately that there was something between us. I knew we would have a link as we has now. I've never been able to explain it. You probably would say that's my guts which talking to me. But it was there. I loved our first discussions. It was always about the work or our colleagues and then that day, you arrived very happy and you invited me to your family meals. It was a match day and I found out that you were a Red Sox fan as much as I was a Yankees fan. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't lose our friendship."

"But you always told me that you didn't like baseball."

"No, I've always told you that I didn't loved watching Red sox games. I didn't understand their strategy."

"You offered me tickets to go to see the Year's game between Red Sox and Yankees at Fenway. You even came with me. You…"

"It was your birthday. I wanted to please you. I was disappointed that the Yankees lose but see you happy after the victory of the Red Sox, it has price."

Jane took a few minutes to understand. Her best friend, a fervent Yankees fan as her sign jersey show us, had agreed to watch all the Red Sox games in her company in her living room. She had agreed to support and accompanied her at Fenway to watch the Red Sox against her favorite team to make her happy. She even agreed to pose with her and Ortiz in the last game of the season for a photo that is now stand proudly in her office at the morgue. Maura was a Yankees fan and yet for her, she had agreed to support the enemy.

"You did that for me? Why? You could be a fan of the Montreal Canadian or even of the Lakers and you'd still be my friend. Maura, I know that I tend to be very explicit when it comes to games against the Yankees but this is just a sport. Seven years, seven years that you and me are friends and you were always there beside me to watch Red Sox games. You…"

"I was watching those Yankees too. When there was no Rizzoli on the horizon, I didn't stop me from watching Yankees games. I didn't think you would return so soon, otherwise I would have recorded it and watched tomorrow morning before our family meal."

"I wasn't going to miss your birthday, Maura. Wow." Jane added with smile surprise.

"What?"

"I ... I just realized that you did. I believe that no one has ever done that for me. The Red Sox? Really, you have supported the Red Sox for me?"

"I love you, Jane. As you rightly said, it is just a sport. And the Yankees still going passed after our friendship."

Jane was stuck on the first sentence. This dedication and sacrifice about sport was beyond friendship for Jane. When she was a teenager, her best friend, Tom Fitzpatrick, an Irish from Southie, had always told her that he would marry the woman who can give up the Yankees for the Red Sox. It was a joke between them. Steal the women of the enemy, it was barbaric but a joke that made them laugh. She closed her eyes, realizing that Maura had managed to abandon the Yankees for her. She let out a small laugh that surprised Maura.

"What? I promise you, Jane, I am Celtics and Bruins fans. Even if I find the Bruins too barbaric."

"I was thinking just about a joke that one of my friends told when we were kids. It was more a promise-joke. We promise to marry the person who would be willing to give up the Yankees for the Red Sox to stay with us. I didn't even think that was possible. And you, my best friend, you did it without thinking, without regret. Wow. I knew I was lucky but not to this extent."

Maura said nothing. She was too lost in her thought to really react. Jane couldn't help. Maura's smile, her eyes lost in the distance. The sound of the game in the background. She bent down, gently chasing a strand of hair from Maura's cheek, she came to kiss her gently. There was shyness and apprehension in her action but the kiss was enough to bring back Maura to reality. The beautiful blonde tenderly replied to Jane without realizing it. Her body had its own conscience, now and Jane didn't seem to complain.

"Happy Birthday." Jane whispered breathlessly.

"Wonderful birthday." Maura said with a smile.

It was at this moment that Maura realized that Jane was still in her training outfit. She looked at her with surprise. The brunette gave her a smile before getting up.

"Sorry, I took the first plane to come. I had no time or inclination to go through my apartment before coming to see you."

"I 'm glad you came."

"You don't blame me to make you miss the game?" Jane asked with a shy smile.

"For the moment? Still a little bit." Maura said with a hint of malice in her voice.

Jane leaned over and kissed her again. She was already fan of Maura's lips. She gently stroked her cheek before pulling away.

"And now?"

"Which game? I wasn't aware that the Red sox were playing tonight." Answered Maura getting up from the couch. "I think you deserve a hot bath in my amazing hot tub. I'll use this time to change my outfit."

"Alright but if and only if you join me in the bathroom." Whispered Jane in Maura's ear with softness.

Maura kissed her before and gently pushed toward the stairs. While Jane disappeared into the bathroom, Maura undressed as fast as she can. She tied her hair in a wild bun before closing her robe. She approached the door.

"Jane, I'll get us some champagne. I come back."

"Okay."

Maura went downstairs and began preparing the champagne. As she was leaving the bottle, the back door opened to let Angela enter. Jane's mother had a big smile which was synonymous of trouble.

"Oh, Maura. I hoped to find you still awake. I still have last night tiramisu, I was thinking that maybe you would eat and watch this cooking show that we watched the other day."

"I was going to go relax in a bath with a glass. Maybe another time?"

"Oh, yes, yes. I understand. I'm sorry that Jane didn't come for your birthday. I know she was disappointed not to be there. You know she loves you very much. If she could, I'm sure she would return to training to see you."

"I know, Angela, I don't blame her. Not a second."

Jane who was getting impatient sent a message to Maura. The blonde gasped feeling her phone vibrate in her robe pocket. Maura put the champagne bucket on the counter and pulled out her phone. She couldn't help and smile.

 _If you don't come soon, I will eventually melt in the water. Why are not you here with me?_

Maura looked Angela apologetically before answering. She sent a brief message. She put her phone and turned her attention to Angela. Jane's mother wasn't fooled, she knew very well who sent the message and Maura's smile was the answer.

"Jane?"

"Yes… She just want to be, here, with me for my birthday."

"I'm sure that you will do a nice girls party night when she will be back."

"I'm sure." Answered Maura rearranged her hair with a distract hand.

"Wow, you have a gorgeous bracelet, Maura. Is it Cartier Panther?"

"Yes. You recognize it. I received it today. It is amazing, right?" Added Maura with pride.

Gently, Angela took Maura's wrist to admire the jewel closer. She was admiring the finesse in the work and the hundreds of diamonds. She smiled at Maura before leaving the beautiful blonde recover her wrist.

"Indeed, it's beautiful. Your parents have very good taste."

"Oh, it's not a gift from my parents. It's Jane who gave it to me."

Maura didn't see Angela's reaction, she was too busy to respond to the new message from Jane who genuinely getting impatient.

 _(2mins ago) Get rid of my mother._

 _(Now) Maur? You sulk?_

 _No, Jane, I don't sulk. But your mother decided to hang here tonight._

 _Give me two seconds._

Maura couldn't help and smile. Angela gasped. Her phone rang in her back pocket.

"Oh, this is Jane. Yes, Janie."

"Ma', all is well with Maura? I try to call her on Skype, she didn't answer."

"Oh, yes, all is well. I'm with her in the kitchen. Her computer must be on the floor. You want me to give her the phone?"

"No, I'll wait for you to finish and I'll call her."

"Okay. See you tomorrow for dinner?" Angela asked with hope.

"I'll do everything to. I don't know at what time would be free. But I promise, I'll be there if I can. I love you Ma'."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Angela hung up the phone. She gave a big smile to Maura before apologizing.

"It doesn't matter, Angela. I'll see her, later. Thank you again for the invitation. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course. See you tomorrow. Good night, Maura."

"Good night, Angela."

Soon as the door was closed, Maura prepared the champagne as fast as she can before went upstairs to Jane. The brunette looked peaceful, eyes closed, sitting comfortably in the bathtub. Maura approached. She set the champagne safe before dropping her silk robe on the floor. After a few minutes of preparation, Maura came to join Jane in the tub with a glass of champagne.

"If one day, someone told me that I would take a bath with a Yankees fan, it would have probably ended up in the Charles River." Jane whispered tenderly.

"I'm sure Brett Gardner and his wife will be bothered if they learned that their friend made friend with the number one Red Sox fan." Replied Maura, Jane kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't know where this will lead us, but I'm glad you're here, Jane."

"Oh, so do me."

The two women didn't want to talk more. They remained well into the arms from one another, taking advantage of the presence of the other. Maura would never allowed to think that one day she could finally cuddle into the arms of her best friend. She loved getting lost against her neck, intoxicated by Jane's sweet scent of lavender.

"Maur'… You're falling asleep. I gonna get cold."

"Mmmh. No. I'm good here." Growled Maura snuggling a little more against Jane's chest.

"Okay, Maur' but... I'm really starting to get cold. We can continue to cuddle in a place a little bit warmer?"

Maura woke up in a little jump. Apologizing again and again to have fell asleep. Jane kissed her tenderly in her hair reassuringly. That night, for the first time in years, Jane let Maura snuggle into her arms. She had never been against the idea but always managed to be at a safe distance when Maura opened her eyes in the morning. That night, Jane no longer cared about that distance. She hugged Maura against her and kissed her one last time before falling into the arms of Morpheus.

A birthday that Maura wasn't ready to forget.

* * *

 **So? Yes, my bestfriend is a Yankees fan. I'm a Red Sox fan. But I'll never trade my friendship with her. Sally, I know you will read it, this one was for you. :D #RedSoxNationIsTheBest :p**

 **Have a good week.**

 **Tesla xoxo**


End file.
